Ithaka: a ficlet collection
by readerofasaph
Summary: Collection of Hunter x Hunter ficlets and drabbles


Summary:: Biske and Killua take Alluka jewelry shopping.

* * *

Killua really doesn't cope well with older women.

Biske tosses him another package and he catches it one-handedly, slips it into one of the brightly colored shopping bags hanging off his left elbow. Surreptitiously he checks the ornate wall clock at the far end of the store. Six hours. They've only been here six hours. Killua has undergone water torture sessions less excruciating than this shopping spree.

He keeps his mouth shut though. For one thing, that gorilla hag is sure to take any knowledge of his suffering as a good reason to prolong it. Killua is already lucky that all Biske wants to do this time is full-day shopping at York Shin's swankiest mall. (As opposed to spending a month of dowsing, mining, and cutting gemstones in the desert with their bare hands, all in the name of of nen training, which Killua was afraid she would suggest.)

For another thing - Alluka is enjoying herself, isn't she?

Alluka's perched on a swivel stool in front of the jeweller's counter, eyes rounded in fascination as she touches the display case before her. Within the glass cage, sapphires and opals flash and glimmer atop velvet cushions.

"Oniichan," she says, pointing to a diamond-encrusted butterfly pendant glittering within. "Look?"

He walks over, careful not to put down Biske's several hundred thousand jenis worth of purchases, and crouches down to press his nose to the glass. "Wow, Alluka, it's beautiful."

"You should buy your sister something!" Biske says, a chiding look on her face. "Look, how about these?" Biscuit is standing behind Alluka, placing what looks like the world's most expensive hairband on top of Alluka's head. Alluka reaches up and touches the hard shimmer of the amethysts set into the band, giggling.

"How does it look, Oniichan?"

"You look perfect," Killua says honestly, noting the tiny price tag hanging discreetly from behind Alluka's right ear. It'll dip into their funds, but it's not like they don't have more than enough, and it's not like Killua is any good at budgeting. Money that doesn't get wasted on one thing usually gets wasted on something else.

Biske shakes her head. "Who would have thought you were such a good older brother? When you're always so useless with women."

Alluka, to his annoyance, laughs. After six months of world travel, Alluka's unconditional love for Killua remains intact as ever. Her unquestioning adoration, however, seems to have taken a hit.

Mostly due to overexposure to Biske. There's probably only so many times you can see your older brother flying through the air from a straight punch to the cheek before your childhood hero worship ends up somewhat less worshipful.

Well, there's no helping it. Despite Killua's numerous and well-articulated misgivings, Biske is the best person to help right now. Because - she's right, Killua has no idea how to look after a girl. And the options for acquiring advice are limited. The Zoldyck butlers are out of the question. Palm_probably_ wouldn't go after him with a meat cleaver in front of Alluka, but Killua's not taking the chance. Kaito is - no more a girl than Alluka is a boy, and even more prone to waving deadly bladed objects around than Palm.

There's Mito-san, but Killua is not ready for that yet. Not ready for Gon yet.

He pays at the cashier while Biske tries more pendants around Alluka's neck: a dragon of silver and emeralds, a platinum cartoon cat, a silver filigree leaf - finally buying the leaf for Alluka before leading them out of the store and explaining that there are five more floors in the mall to explore. Alluka cheers. Killua scowls, and then scowls some more after Biske lands a right hook that sends him flattened to the floor. He leaps to his feet at once; she gives him two new shopping parcels to carry.

Definitely worse than a water torture session. Worth it, though.

Living for people is so much harder than killing for them or dying for them; living for Alluka, so much harder than living for Gon was.

(But so much more important.)

They go to a millinery next. Alluka wants a hat embroidered with flying swan princes. Killua buys it for her.

"You're learning," Biske says, beaming.

He is. He know he is.


End file.
